Arctek Lantern
The Arctek Lantern is a light-source in the size of one block that gives off blueish-white light with a move animation when it's turned on or off. You can very rarely find Arctek Lanterns in randomly spawning Diamond Treasure Chests on the Corruption layer (or on corrupted blocks in darkness) and you can also rarely obtain them as loot/harvest from the Thing (a creature spawning in Corruption). Before you can craft these luminaires, you will have to unlock their according crafting recipe by: * obtaining at least one Arcstone from Keepas of any kind - either by killing and looting them or by taming, feeding and then harvesting from Keepas * crafting or finding an Arctek Torch (which is a rare loot of Diamond Treasure Chests that spawn on corrupted blocks in darkness, or a loot/pet-harvest from the Thing, a Creature found on the Corruption layer underground) * crafting or finding a Wood Burning Lamp (often found in Diamond Treasure Chests and also a loot/pet-harvest from the Thing) To craft 4 Arctek Lanterns at a time, you'll need: * 2 blocks of Glass made from Sand in a Forge * 4 Arcstones from Keepas (either as loot or pet-harvest) * 4 Stone Rods made from Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor Crafting/taking an Arctek Lantern is one of the unlocking requirements of the crafting recipe for Grand Arctek Lanterns. Like all luminaires in Creativerse, the Arctek Lantern does not need any fuel and will not go out by itself. Like all crafted objects and blocks, Arctek Lanterns can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to take Arctek Lanterns on claims of other players or in gameworlds where your permission level is set low. Arctek Lanters can be rotated into all directions by holding r (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing r, so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Since update R33 the Arctek Lantern can be switched on or off by activating it (right mouse button or "f" as the default key). If you have placed these luminaires before August 2016, then you might have to pick them up and place them once again before they can be turned on and off. Only players with the fitting permission levels set by the owners of claimed land and/or the gameworld are allowed to interact with these lamps or take them. The Arctek Lantern is a massive light fixture the size of nearly a full block, and if you place it somewhere it will obstruct your player character's movement as well as that of Creatures, different from torches that let your player character move into the same space that they "occupy". Lamps like this one without open fire will not set flammable blocks or substances (like Tar) on fire. The Arctek Lantern is a significantly larger lamp than Arctek Torches are, however just as bright as all the other Arctek light-sources. Still, the white light from the Gas Lamp is brighter than both - and in general brighter than all other lightings in Creativerse. Category:Crafted Category:Lighting